Muñeca de ojos grises
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Claire ha decidido volver para dar un empujón a su hermano con su situación con Jill. Los recuerdos, los momentos, las sonrisas hacen que Chris se pierda en la mirada grisácea de la castaña... Chris x Jill LEMON One-shot / Dedicado a Alex craight


**Título: ****Muñeca de ojos grises**

**Pairing:**** Chris x Jill**

**Disclaimer: ****Resident evil no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son exclusivos de Shinji Mikami y CAPCOM, yo sólo me dedico a fangirlear un poco.**

Aún no podía entenderlo… ¿En qué momento de su vida había hecho caso a Claire? ¿Por qué demonios se había ofuscado por sus palabras? Cerró los ojos algo agobiado, nervioso y… ¿Avergonzado?

_Era un día demasiado tranquilo en la sede de la B.S.A.A, agradecía que las misiones fuera del país escasearan tanto últimamente. Había tenido la oportunidad de sentarse en la silla de su despacho, relajar la tensión de sus hombros y pensar un poco en lo sucedido. No era una persona que le gustara demasiado pensar en el dolor de los demás, sin embargo la culpa por haber dejado caer a su compañera en la mansión de Spencer aún le perseguía. Se echó un poco hacia delante, ahora estaría solo un tiempo hasta que Jill volviera a ser la de siempre, cogió su bolígrafo y comenzó a firmar los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa._

_¿Cómo estaría su compañera? Desde que bajaron del helicóptero tras el incidente con Veltro no había tenido la oportunidad de verla. La decisión de O'Brian de investigar su "mejoría" le parecía demasiado deprimente._

_\- No es un monstruo… - Dijo en voz alta respondiendo a todos esos pensamientos. Alzó un poco la cabeza mirando por el cristal y frunció un poco el ceño al ver que una chica se acercaba a su despacho- ¿Una nueva recluta? – Susurró volviendo a mirar por la cristalera, viéndola tocar a la puerta. Por su pelo pensaba que era la compañera de Leon, Helena Harper, pero cuando susurró un suave "adelante" y la vio entrar descartó esa idea por completo. Ambos se miraron, la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y él volvió a alzar una ceja. - ¿Nos conocemos?_

_\- ¿Tantos años sin verme que no recuerdas a tu hermana? – Frunció el ceño la Redfield, no dejaba de fulminar a su hermano con la mirada._

_El castaño se levantó de la silla de forma brusca dando un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos - ¿¡Claire?! Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_\- Yo también me alegro de verte – Suspiró un poco ensanchando su sonrisa – Veo que lo que me había dicho Piers de que eres un poco más tosco y olvidadizo era verdad._

_\- Espera… ¿Conoces a Piers? – Guardó silencio por unos instantes – Realmente no esperaba tu visita en estos momentos, tomaste la decisión de estar en Terra Save y nos separamos y…_

_\- Tampoco esperabas que cambiara – Finalizó la frase de su hermano mayor – Solo quería saber cómo estabas. He oído que has vuelto de un largo tiempo en crucero – ensanchó su sonrisa._

_\- Veo que no has perdido el humor, Claire – El castaño relajó sus facciones y se acercó a su hermana dándole un fuerte abrazo – Te estás haciendo vieja…_

_\- Yo no soy aún cuarentona, Chris – Contraatacó con sutileza._

_\- Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra ¿Verdad? – Se apartó un poco mirándola de arriba a abajo ¿Dónde estaba esa niña con su chaleco de "Let me live"? Se había ido. Y delante de él estaba una mujer hecha y derecha, de facciones serias y con su apellido, sin duda podía decir que estaba orgulloso de ella._

_\- Hablando de cuarentones… - Él se sentó en la silla y ella le siguió sentándose en el brazo de ésta. - ¿Qué tal con Jill?_

_Chris levantó la cabeza mirando a su hermana a los ojos, frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarla ¿Había venido para darle clases de cómo ligar? No, esperaba que no, sino la enviaría de una patada en el culo a Terra Save._

_\- Bien, nos seguimos llevando bien._

_Claire le fulminó con la mirada, cruzó los brazos y abrió la boca para reprocharle, sin embargo su hermano había sido más astuto y le había levantado el dedo antes de que se dignara a decirle algo. La pelirroja miró al frente guardando el silencio que él le "había ordenado" y esbozó una sonrisa._

_\- Tendremos que hacerlo a mi manera entonces… - Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta._

_\- ¿Qué planeas? – Miró hacia la cristalera viendo como la castaña iba a pasar por delante del despacho, por su aspecto sudoroso y su camiseta de tirantas acababa de salir del gimnasio. – "No podías ser más oportuna, Jillian" _– _Maldijo viendo como la pelirroja salía del despacho. Ahora sentía ganas de matarla._

_\- ¡Eh Jill! – Se atrevió a gritar con confianza, haciendo que la Valentine se girara y la mirara un poco extrañada._

_\- ¿Claire? – Susurró algo agitada y cansada por el ejercicio anterior._

_\- Tienes que venir un momento – La cogió del brazo arrastrándola dentro del despacho. – ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con mi hermano?_

_Jill se quedó algo perpleja, parpadeó varias veces mirando al castaño ¿Qué se había perdido? ¿Cuándo se habían reunido para hablar de ella? Estaba totalmente perdida…_

_\- Somos compañeros – Respondió con normalidad._

_La pelirroja no muy contenta con la respuesta miró a su hermano – Christopher Redfield, tienes cuarenta años ¿Cuándo te piensas dignar a hacerle un hijo?_

_\- ¡Claire! – Gritó avergonzado._

_Por esas pequeñas cosas siempre había considerado a Claire demasiado oportuna, o quizá demasiado bocazas. Miró de reojo a la Valentine y ella lo miraba de la misma manera ¿Qué estaría pensando?_

\- Joder… - Susurró llevándose la mano a la cara intentando no desviar demasiado la vista hacia la persona que tenía al lado. No, no podía estar ahí, era Jill Valentine, la agente ejemplar, la adicta al trabajo…. ESA JILL… ¿Por qué demonios había consentido estar acurrucada en sus piernas, con una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y durmiendo plácidamente? Aquello sin duda tenía que ser uno de esos sueños eróticos que solía tener cada mañana. _Sí, seguramente sea eso Chris, no le des demasiadas vueltas…_

Acomodó un poco la cabeza en el sofá, tragó saliva sin poder evitar mirarla, parecía tan débil e indefensa… No podía mentirse así mismo, más de una vez había hecho de la castaña la protagonista de alguno de sus sueños. La consideraba salvaje, pasional, indomable ¿Era porque la veía demasiado inalcanzable? Quizá sería por eso…

Aún podía notar su menudo cuerpo sobre él, su piel tan suave, sus facciones de temor, de comprensión, ¿De ternura? Suspiró un poco acariciando su pelo, sin duda cada vez que pasaba el tiempo sobre ellos dos esa mujer era capaz de sorprenderle más… Esbozó una suave sonrisa, todo aquello era algo que jamás debió haber pasado. Desde siempre habían sido compañeros, habían pasado por incontables situaciones para enfrentar la vida y al bioterrorismo, y jamás se habían acercado de aquella manera ¿Por qué esta vez sí?... Él lo sabía… Era por culpa de esos ojos grises llenos de dolor, frustración y soledad desde que había vuelto de África, estaba seguro que enfrentar a cada una de las personas de la B.S.A.A había sido mucho más duro que luchar en un campo de B.O.W.s

La chica se removió un poco en el sofá, soltó un suave suspiro y volvió a acomodarse sobre su pierna ¿Por qué nunca habían tenido ningún tipo de oportunidad? Él nunca lo había permitido. Había visto a demasiada gente morir durante todos esos años como para poner a su familia en peligro, no estaba dispuesto a ver eso, prefería estar solo para siempre o simplemente mirarla desde lejos. Eso era mejor que verles sufrir.

_\- Siento mucho si las palabras de Claire te han ofendido – Susurró él cuando había podido echar a la pelirroja de su despacho – Parece que quería dejarme en evidencia_

_\- Claire siempre ha sido muy directa – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – No te preocupes, no voy a enfadarme ni nada de eso._

_El chico clavó su mirada en los ojos grisáceos de la chica. Estaba seguro de que no sentía nada por él, era capaz de mantener la compostura sin problemas a pesar de que la gente hablara de ellos._

_\- Quiero preguntarte algo Jill ¿Por qué decidiste coger esa misión?_

_La castaña mantuvo ese suave silencio que se había creado entre ellos ¿Por qué había decidido ir del Zenobia? No estaba en su mejor momento en aquel entonces. Acababa de salir de los laboratorios tras lo sucedido en África y en vez de sentirse como en casa todos parecían mirarle de forma acusadora, como si se tratara de algún tipo de traidora o asesina, y era realmente horrible… Para añadir más leña al fuego Chris supuestamente estaba desaparecido ¿Iba a quedarse y ser mirada mal por los demás? No, no estaba dispuesta a hundirse más._

_\- Fui a rescatarte, pero también huía de todo esto._

_\- ¿Te han atosigado mucho? – La miró algo preocupado por sus palabras._

_\- No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Sonrió levemente._

_\- Creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado nos merecemos unas copas, ¿Te vienes a mi apartamento?_

_\- Si invitas tú, por supuesto. – La castaña le miró sonriente, le encantaba molestarlo en el fondo, y por supuesto no iba a negarse a una invitación. – Pero necesito una ducha._

_\- Puedes ducharte en mi apartamento._

_¿En qué momento había decidido meterse en ese fregado? ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirar las gotas de sudor que caían por las mejillas de la Valentine y se perdían en el comienzo de sus senos? Se iba a volver loco, lo sabía._

No podía evitar que las yemas de sus dedos pasearan por el cuerpo de la castaña, lo hacía con tanta suavidad que el tacto parecía convertirse en un suave roce, era tan satisfactorio para él tenerla de aquella manera que tenía que tragar saliva para no volver a sentirse en un interior. Verla removerse era como ver a una muñeca tomar vida, de tal manera que incluso le parecía gracioso.

\- Jillian – Susurró moviéndola un poco – Deberías levantarte, son casi las siete. - ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer? No lo comprendía, le hacía sentirse tan bien que todos esos oscuros pensamientos que intentaban comerle la cabeza desaparecían.

\- ¿En qué momento? – Dijo ella de forma adormilada, a pesar de sus ojos aún cerrados.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres? – Su mano subió hasta su cabeza volviendo a acariciar con dedicación su fino cabello castaño.

\- ¿En qué momento perdimos los papeles de esta manera? – Jill se incorporó un poco, en sus facciones podía notarse el cansancio y por su pelo desaliñado su forma de despertarse cada mañana, incluso así era simplemente perfecta.

\- Creo que es algo que siempre hemos sabido y siempre hemos tenido al margen – Gruñó un poco – Así que no puedo contestarte porque en ese momento no estaba pensando, sólo pensaba en tenerte…

\- Yo… También perdí los papeles de mí misma – Acomodó las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo – Pero eso no significa que me arrepienta, Chris – Se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron. El castaño volvía a perderse en esos ojos grises tan profundos y tan llenos de vida… Otra vez le estaban cautivando… Otra maldita vez… Acarició su mejilla sin perder ese contacto entre ellos y atrapó sus labios. Ella hacia que perdiera los papeles, estaba seguro de ello.

_\- Ya sabes que estás como en tu casa – Dijo él conforme entraban en el apartamento. Realmente esperaba encontrarse todo por medio, no pensaba que Chris fuera un hombre ordenado ni obsesionado por la limpieza, sin embargo todo estaba en perfecto orden. Acarició con suavidad el pequeño mueble del recibidor, no había ninguna mota de polvo. – Hay dos baños, uno al final del pasillo y otro en mi habitación_

_\- Bien. No tardaré demasiado – Aseguró la castaña perdiéndose en los pasillos._

_Por unos momentos se quedó mirando a la nada, era la primera vez que tenía a Jill en su apartamento, no pudo evitar sonreír de forma irónica, se sentía como un niño de quince años. "Quizá Claire tenía razón con esto de los cuarenta…"Se echó en el sofá suspirando. Siempre que había tenido algún tipo de problema había recurrido a su compañera, podía decir con seguridad que su vida estaba segura cuando tenía a la Valentine cubriendo su espalda._

_Acarició un poco su nuca, miles de pensamientos y recuerdos venían a su mente; Aquellas sonrisas que le dedicaba cuando llegaba tarde a los S.T.A.R.S, aquellas confidencias cuando desconfiaban de Wesker, aquel mensaje que decidió dejarle cuando se marchó a Europa no queriendo dejarla atrás, aquel sentimiento de culpa cuando se encontraba delante de su lápida y esa sonrisa cuando lo había visto sano y salvo dentro del Queen Zenobia…_

_No quería seguir escondiendo absolutamente nada, era imposible y su frustración crecía cada día. Jill era una persona muy popular a pesar de que fuera odiada en aquellos momentos y la idea de que dedicara esos momentos a otra persona hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Se levantó removiéndose un poco el pelo y se dirigió al baño de su habitación necesitaba quitarse esa maldita barba… Entró en el baño con el objetivo de llegar al lavabo, realmente odiaba mirarse en el espejo, el recuerdo de cada uno de sus compañeros caídos le atormentaba, sacó su espuma de afeitar y cubrió su barba. Un ruido no dejaba de molestarle, miró hacia el lavabo esperando ver como el agua caía pero estaba cerrado ¿Serían las cañerías? Abrió un poco los ojos cuando desvió la mirada hacia la ducha. "Oh mierda…" Sus ojos se depositaron en aquella corredera transparente y detrás de ella en la blanquecina espalda de la castaña, no contaba con que eligiera su baño privado antes que el del fondo del pasillo._

_\- "Traga saliva, piensa, sigue afeitándote por el amor de dios" – Pensó intentando disimular un poco, cogió la cuchilla y cuando vio lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer optó por quitarse parte de la espuma y perfilarse la barba._

_Ante el carraspeo por parte del Redfield la chica se giró un poco, hacia un buen rato que había terminado de ducharse pero no había caído en la cuenta de que no llevaba una muda de ropa limpia. Suspiró vencida y cansada del agua que caía por su cuerpo, abrió un poco la corredera y sacó un poco la cabeza._

_\- Chris, ¿Podrías darme una toalla y alguna camisa?_

_Él giró la cabeza como si nada, la miró e hizo un gesto despreocupado, o al menos quería actuar de esa manera, de verdad que quería._

_\- Sí, claro – Entró en la habitación cogiendo un poco de aire, el sudor caía por sus mejillas, no podía de maldecirse con tal de contener "aquello" que despertaba entre sus piernas. Cogió una camisa blanca, una toalla del cajón y se la echo sin más._

_La confianza entre ellos siempre había sido mucho más elevada que la que podía tener dos simples compañeros, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Pasó la pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuerpo saliendo de la ducha, le miró a través del espejo y cogió un poco de aire._

_\- ¿Estás nervioso? _

_\- ¿Nervioso? Sólo eres tú – Dijo como si nada, a lo que ella frunció un poco el ceño._

_\- ¿Qué significa exactamente eso? – Se cruzó de brazos – Suena un poco despectivo._

_Chris se enjuagó un poco la barba, acababa de joder la tranquilidad que había entre ellos ¿Cómo le explicaba ahora lo que pensaba? No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta y la miró, realmente intentó contener la risa su diferencia de estatura se hacía más presente en esos momentos, tan menuda, con sólo una toalla._

_\- Deberíamos pedir unas pizzas._

_Ella abrió la boca para protestar, ese cambio de tema le frustraba, se acercó un poco y acarició esa barba de tres días que siempre se dejaba y perfilaba. Estaba segura que si desapareciera de su rostro parecería ese Chris con el que había ido a Arklay pero con un semblante mucho más serio que en aquel entonces._

_\- No tengo vergüenza de estar así delante de ti._

_\- ¿Wesker te veía desnuda? – El silencio entre ellos se hizo un poco más incómodo ¿Qué podía decir de aquellos momentos? Podía recordar todo a pesar de no poder controlar las acciones de su cuerpo, prefirió decir nada de lo ocurrido con su "ex jefe" Ser manipulada por él de aquella manera le enfermaba demasiado. – Ese maldito…. – Sus dientes chirriaron, apartó la mano de su mejilla y pasó por su lado. Todo lo referente al rubio le frustraba, por su culpa ella había estado desaparecida por tanto tiempo, la había controlado, humillado y quizá muchas cosas más que ella no estaba dispuesta a contar. Cogió el teléfono y se dispuso a pedir aquellas dos pizzas._

_Por su parte la Valentine había dejado la toalla caer, acomodó la camisa de él a su cuerpo y mirándose un poco al espejo secó su cabello con la toalla dejándolo ondulado ¿Había hecho bien en ir a su apartamento? ¿En no tener ningún tipo de vergüenza en él? ¿Acaso no lo recordaba? Quizá había sido un sueño, pero sentía que alguna vez había besado esos labios, cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y fue al salón viéndole sentado._

_\- ¿Podemos ser sinceros? – Susurró ella sentándose a su lado - ¿Le has dicho algo a Claire?_

_\- No, por supuesto que no – Frunció el ceño – Ella decidió que podía hacer de las suyas sin preguntar a nadie._

_\- ¿Por qué te ofusca tanto por lo que ocurrió en África?_

_\- Porque fuiste su maldita muñeca, Jill – Allí estaba sentada a su lado, con aquella camisa que le había prestado, era demasiado perfecta – Siempre fuiste capaz de hacerle frente y aun así… En esa ocasión…_

_\- Lo que él me hiciese no fue porque yo quisiera – Desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa dejando ver las cicatrices de su pecho donde una vez tuvo el dispensador con el que había sido controlada. – Sé muy bien como actuaba y puedo demostrártelo._

_\- No estás siendo controlada, perderás los nervios en el primer momento – Aseguró él._

_\- Te aseguro que no. – Dijo ella tajante. Se acomodó en el sofá y puso las manos en su regazo quedando quieta, como si su vida acabara de desaparecer._

_Su mirada estaba dedicada únicamente en ella, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana parecía bañar su cuerpo, haciéndolo mucho más blanquecino y frágil. Se levantó quedando delante de ella, acarició suavemente su brazo, su mejilla y aquellos labios tan carnosos que estaba deseoso de atrapar._

_Estar de nuevo de esa manera le hacía sentirse en aquella habitación de luz tenue donde el rubio se sentaba delante de ella y le ordenaba cualquier cosa; Luchar con algún monstruo, entrenar o simplemente buscaba las palabras y la orden perfecta para tenerla sobre él, bajar la cremallera de su traje morado y gozar hasta estar exhausto._

_Esta vez era diferente, no era ese hombre el que tenía delante, era otro totalmente diferente, el cual acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse, cada movimiento la hacía tragar saliva y su piel se erizaba._

_\- Voy a quitarte el segundo botón, Jillian – Susurró de forma muy segura – Lo haré sino te mueves…_

_La castaña no se movió ni un centímetro, ante su respuesta desabrochó el segundo botón, dejando ver su abdomen ¿Así era como la había tenido ese maldito cabrón? Agradecía que estuviese muerto y que no tuviera la oportunidad de tenerla en sus brazos, lo agradecía demasiado…_

_\- Seguiré con el tercero sino te mueves – No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su parte, sólo sabía que la chica estaba viva por el subir y bajar de su respiración, sino habría pensado que estaría interactuando con una muñeca. Desabrochó el siguiente e impaciente por verla por completo rompió el último botón. Acercó suavemente los labios a su oído - ¿Acaso sigues siendo la muñeca de Wesker?_

_Ella reaccionó girando la cabeza para mirarle de forma acusadora. Jamás volvería a estar en manos de ese hombre, por más que volviera de entre los muertos no se dejaría coger, ya se encargaría de ello. Enfrentó al Redfield con rabia, y más le frustró cuando él esbozó una sonrisa ¿Eso estaba esperando? ¿Verla reaccionar para sentirse victorioso?_

_\- No soy la muñeca de Wesker – Aclaró - Mis movimientos y acciones son únicamente mías._

_\- Tampoco iba a permitir que lo fueras._

_\- ¿Qué? – Jill abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida ¿Desde cuándo Chris se atrevía a decirle lo que pensaba o sus frustraciones? _

_\- Esos malditos ojos grises… - Gruñó acariciando su mejilla, no podía contenerse por más que lo intentara… Estaba ahí delante de él desnuda y con el cabello suelto, maldita sea como la deseaba, tiró de su mentón y atrapó sus labios ansiosamente, no iba a dejar que los años siguieran pasando para ellos, ya no…_

_No dudo en corresponder el beso que él le propinaba, se incorporó un poco buscando sus labios, el sentimiento era tan gratificante que no podía dejar de querer más de él. El castaño tiró de la camisa de ella hacia atrás, liándola en sus muñecas para que le fuera imposible moverlas._

_Ese olor tan suave, esa piel tan clara… No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo más. Descendió sus besos por su cuello de forma suave, acariciando con sus labios cada parte de él hasta bajar a su clavícula._

_Le frustraba estar inmóvil, ella también quería sentirle de la manera que él la buscaba. Intentó volver a incorporarse pero él no se lo permitió, Chris besaba su cuello mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba uno de sus pechos. Los gemidos escapaban solos de sus labios, le había anhelado durante bastantes años y no estaba dispuesta a negarle lo que él le ofrecía. Volvió a la realidad en el momento que tocaron al timbre, le miró a los ojos y le hizo una señal para que abriera._

_\- Condenada pizza… - Maldijo levantándose de forma pesarosa. En aquellos momentos era lo que menos le apetecía hacer, prefería "comer" otras cosas…_

_\- Por lo menos podías soltarme._

_\- No, te quedarás ahí – Ensanchó su sonrisa, ahí tenía a la gran Jill Valentine, atada de manos y agitada._

_\- Por favor… - Él suspiró quitando la camisa de sus muñecas y se perdió en el pasillo._

_Estaba muy acelerada, su pecho subía y bajaba con fiereza, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no podía dejar de rozar las piernas. Se levantó y caminó por el pasillo con pasos suaves sin querer hacer demasiado ruido, podía escuchar la voz de Chris agradeciendo al muchacho de las pizzas por su poca tardanza ¿Se lo decía enserio? ¿O se lo decía con frustración?_

_Cuando cerró la puerta se aferró a él por la espalda, era demasiado cálido, era la persona con la que más había compartido momentos a lo largo de su vida…._

_\- Jill… - Sentirla de esa manera le hacía excitarse, rodeaba su cintura, le buscaba y estaba desnuda solo para él… Únicamente para él…_

_Dejó las pizzas sobre la mesa con rapidez y la cogió en brazos llevándola nuevamente hacia el sofá, la cena era lo último en lo que estaba pensando. Se dejó caer en el sofá con ella encima, no iba a dejarla escapar, hacía rato que había perdido los papeles y no pensaba recuperarlos, por ello con su mano derecha agarraba su cuello para saborear sus labios. Un suave roce en ellos y ya se encontraba luchando con la lengua de la castaña intentando vencer en esa excitante batalla que estaban teniendo, con su otra mano acariciaba su muslo, su piel volvía a erizarse como cuando había comenzado a desabrochar su camisa._

_Por su parte Jill no se reconocía, se encontraba sobre él, abriendo la boca para intentar que sus besos fueran más profundos y duraderos. La saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios, por dios se sentía como una niña. Notaba como la mano de él se metía entre sus piernas comenzando a acariciar su entrepierna tan suave que no podía evitar cerrar las piernas por la excitación, no podía dejar de morderse el labio, de mirarle, de querer más de él._

_\- Chris… - Susurró de forma ahogada, cerró un poco los ojos concentrándose en la mano que había en su entrepierna, la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba subiendo por momentos, de tal manera que no dejaba de mover las caderas buscando el contacto con sus dedos._

_\- No tienes ni idea de cuánto llevo esperando esto – Movió los dedos un poco más rápido. El hecho de oír como sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen le hacía sentir bien consigo mismo, él también podía hacer que tocara el cielo. Ahogó un jadeo notando como su entrepierna se endurecía por momentos. – Yo… _

_\- Lo sé... – Respondió ella abriendo los ojos para mirarle. Sus ojos grisáceos parecían tan agrietados por las lágrimas que se concentraban en ellos que parecían estar arrancándole emociones a una muñeca. Intentó cerrar las piernas conforme comenzaba a venirse, pero el Redfield no se lo permitió, dejó que su corrida cayera sobre sus piernas. No podía aguantarlo más, la necesitaba, realmente que la necesitaba, le dolía el miembro de tanto esperar por ella, por cada año que simplemente pudo saludarla o ni siquiera verla, la puso contra el sofá, levantando una de sus piernas sobre el brazo éste. Ella giró un poco la cara para mirarle, se mordía el labio sin poder aguardar por lo que sabía que iba a venir._

_Chris acariciaba su trasero para que no se moviera y con su otra mano daba tirones con la intención de bajar su pantalón lo más rápido posible, cuando lo hizo masajeo un poco su miembro y se dispuso a introducirlo en ella. Estaba impaciente no podía negarlo, comenzar a sentir el calor de ella hacia que el agarre en sus caderas fuera más fuerte. Era tan estrecha…Que lo único que conseguía era desesperarlo. _

_Las uñas de Jill se clavaban en el sofá, con tanta fuerza que podía escucharse como las uñas lo arañaban. En un último empujón por parte del castaño le sintió en su interior por completo, por un momento no pudo moverse, era difícil acostumbrarse a "algo tan grande" dentro de ella en tan sólo unos segundos, agradeció completamente que se moviera de forma suave, se sentía una con él._

_\- No quiero esconder más esto, te quiero Jillian – Gruñó sin dejar de moverse – No te vuelvas a ir…_

_\- N-No pienso irme… - Se mordió nuevamente el labio – Te quiero… Chris._

_Por un momento se detuvo por las palabras de la castaña ¿Qué ella lo quería? No, no era posible, estaba seguro de que… Cogió un poco de aire, esbozó una de sus medias sonrisas y cogió con fuerza su pelo conforme la embestía. Saber que siempre había sentido lo mismo que él le hacía sentir mejor consigo mismo, no como un idiota como se sentía por perseguirla durante años._

_El cuerpo de ella temblaba bajo el suyo, esas imágenes de ella sólo sería capaz de verlas él. Aferró su cuerpo entre sus brazos intentando seguir todo el tiempo que pudiera y más en su interior._

_\- ¡Ah, Chris! – Gimió ella desesperada, sintiendo su aliento en el cuello, notando el calor de su cuerpo en su espalda. Estaba tocando el cielo por su culpa, como cada una de las cosas que había hecho. Las había experimentado gracias a él._

_Agarró fuertemente su cuerpo y ambos gimieron al unísono, cogió sus mejillas y volvió a atrapar sus labios suavemente, con un tono delicado como si fuera a romperse, se había enamorado de ella, de esos ojos grises que tanto le cautivaban…_

_\- La pizza se enfría – Susurró la Valentine dirigiéndole esa mirada que tanto le gustaba, mientras lo acompañaba de una suave sonrisa._

\- ¿Y bien? – Dijo una vozgrave detrás del sofá, mirando a la pelirroja de pelo corto. No esperaba que después de tanto tiempo se presentara en la sede de la B.S.A.A y pusiera a su hermano a prueba. Sabía muy bien que Claire escondía más de un pensamiento negativo hacia su hermano, siempre había sido su modelo a seguir y estar sin él la había hecho madurar de tal manera que ya no lo veía necesario en su vida.

\- Te dije que era muy sencillo hacerle enfrentar su miedo – Sonrió llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

\- Creo que esa isla te ha hecho entender muy bien a las personas, ¿No es así? – Susurró el Burton sentándose en el brazo del sofá.

\- Realmente… No es que me haya enseñado nada, sólo he podido comprender que yo debía hacer frente a mis miedos de quedarme sola y fallar a la gente – Hizo una suave pausa – Y él también podía hacerlo.

\- Siempre salvando a tu hermano.

\- Más bien, Barry, dándole una oportunidad para que pueda ser feliz – Dirigió una mirada a aquel hombre que siempre había sido tan cercano a ellos, se levantó escuchando los pasos efusivos de Moira hacia ellos – Y creo que tú también puedes serlo ahora.

\- ¡Claire, vámonos! – La morena se acercó a ella, cogiéndola del brazo. Sabía muy bien que la hija mayor de Barry sentía la misma adoración que ella sentía por su hermano, y al menos ella no estaba dispuesta a fallarle.

El Burton sonrió dejando marchar a su "pequeña" detrás de la Redfield.

"_Nosotros no somos peones, ni muñecas en este juego, sólo enfrentamos nuestros miedos y buscamos las metas para alcanzar nuestra felicidad"_

**Fin:**

**¡Hola! Este fic va dedicado a mi Darling, el cual se lo debía por un pequeño rol que tuvimos hace unos días. Iba a ser mucho menos extenso pero quería que se sintiera bien los sentimientos de cada personaje.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**UroborosQueen**


End file.
